


Corporal Punishment

by Sexxica



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Gone Wild [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Eggsy gets a new kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merlin likes to watch, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Bondage, Punishment, Voyeurism, non-sexual caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy doesn't quite realize that punishment in Kingsman training camp is still old school - very old school.  He also doesn't realize that maybe it's something he's going to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).



> Happy birthday [DemonicSymphony](http://demonicsymphony.tumblr.com/)! I hope this satisfies your need for spanking and Kingsman!

“You’re havin’ a laugh,” Eggsy said, an expression of dawning horror on his face as Merlin switched on the lights in the small room.

“Ahm afraid not, Eggsy.  It  _ is _ traditional.”  Merlin shut the door behind them, ushering Eggsy into the centre of the room.  

Eggsy swallowed hard, staring at the wood and leather structure in the middle of the room, illuminated brightly from above.  The only other thing in the space was a chair and a small cabinet.  Eggsy didn’t really want to know what was in the cabinet, but he had his suspicions. 

“Right then.  Get yer kit off,” Merlin said, adjusting his glasses.

“What?” Eggsy spun around, feeling his palms start to sweat.

“Ye broke tha rules, Eggsy.  Not enough that you’re being sent home, but enough that Arthur says ye need to be punished.   _ This _ ,  is tha punishment.  Now strip, or ahm adding another four strokes.”  Merlin’s tone brooked no argument.

Eggsy huffed and went over the chair.  He sat down to pull off his boots and socks, then stood again to unbutton his jumpsuit and step out of it before pulling off his shirt.  He stood there for a moment in just his pants, fighting the rising embarrassment he felt colouring his cheeks.  He shucked his pants quickly and went to stand in front of the  _ thing _ in the middle of the room.

“Up ye go,” Merling said, holding a hand out in case Eggsy faltered, but not actually touching him.

Eggsy had to go up on the very tips of his toes to lay across the leather-covered rounded top of the thing, his arms hanging down on either side of it.  Merlin strapped his knees to the legs of it, then his wrists to the other set, so Eggsy had nowhere to go.  It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but definitely awkward, and Eggsy had to let all his weight rest on his chest and stomach.  He felt exposed with his legs spread and secured to the A-frame.

Eggsy turned his head to watch as Merlin opened the cabinet and what was inside was exactly what he had feared - rows of well-kept and orderly spanking implements.  Canes and whips and paddles and floggers and a few things Eggsy couldn’t even name.  Merlin picked out a slim rattan cane with a black leather handle and Eggsy had to fight back a fearful groan.  This was going to hurt.

“Twelve,” Merlin said, taking up position behind, and to the side of Eggsy.

Before Eggsy even had the chance to think through what exactly that number meant, the cane was whistling through the air and came down with a crack against his left arse cheek.  Eggsy choked on the breath he tried to inhale because that stung like nothing he had ever experienced before.  He didn’t even groan or yelp because it came as such a surprise, and just hurt so much.

The second stroke came just as quick and just as hard as the first, but it was on the right cheek this time.  Eggsy could hardly even squirm in the position he was strapped into, and resorted to clenching and unclenching his fists, curling his toes up tight to try to fight against the sharp pain.  It was biting, hot, and he could already feel sweat starting to drip down his spine.

Eggsy groaned out loud after the sixth stroke.  It sounded raw to his own ears and he pressed his cheek to the warm leather underneath him.  He was sweating profusely now, panting, and his arse felt like it was on fire.

“Halfway there,” Merlin reassured him, taking a brief pause.

Eggsy didn’t appreciate it.  He wanted this over with.  “Get on with it,” he growled out through gritted teeth and Merlin was quick to strike him again.  And again, and again until Eggsy’s arse was striped with twelve perfect red lines - some already purpling into bruises.

Merlin put the cane away, but Eggsy hardly even noticed.  He felt slightly out of his body by then, floating on a cloud of endorphins.  The tight pain of his arse was still very much there, but it didn’t seem to matter so much anymore.

Merlin unbuckled all the straps and helped Eggsy, who was now uncoordinated, bordering on limp, down off the whipping horse to kneel on the floor, resting his head and upper body against it.  

Eggsy came back to himself after a moment, and with an embarrassed groan, realized that he was hard.  There was no way Merlin had missed that.  Not even a chance.

“Ah’ll, umm, wait outside while ye get … dressed,” Merlin coughed.  “We’ll take ye to get some ointment … after.”

Eggsy just nodded sullenly, desperate for Merlin to leave so he could take care of himself.  Fuck, he was embarrassed.  But not embarrassed enough not to wrap his hand around his leaking cock the instant the door shut behind Merlin.  He had never been spanked like that before - nothing beyond a few swats to the arse when he was a kid - and it was a whole new world.

Eggsy jerked himself off quick, his fist tight as he panted open-mouthed, letting the lingering pain from the caning fill him and spur him on.  He felt so strange, like his wires between pleasure and pain had been crossed and he  _ liked it _ .  God did he like it.  He came all over the floor with a strangled moan, thinking about the sound the cane made as it whipped through the air.     

Merlin pushed his glasses back up his nose, giving a little hum as he closed the video feed from the room just at his back.  Wouldn’t do to get caught peeping.  Wouldn’t do at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> The whipping horse that Eggsy gets strapped to is similar to [this](http://spankingart.org/wiki/Birching_horse).


End file.
